


Peter's Field Trip Au Shorts

by toastisprettygreat



Series: Peter's Field Trip AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lila and Daisy play dress up, M/M, MJ and Peter are together, Peter Parker is a good boi, Peter Parker is like the Avenger's kid, The Avenger's love Peter Parker, how am I still this bad at tagging omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastisprettygreat/pseuds/toastisprettygreat
Summary: The one-shots/drabbles to go with my Field Trip fic. You don't have to have read it to read this but it might make things easier.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter's Field Trip AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Peter and MJ 'not date'

“Hey Nerd, my parents are going away for the weekend do you want to stay over Saturday?” MJ sat down in front of Peter and he blushed, he looked around awkwardly before he started speaking.   
“Um, yeah sure. Wh-“  
“I’ll send you my address, be there at like 6.” MJ quickly stood up and walked away quickly, leaving a confused Peter to try and not scream with glee. He wasn’t stupid, in fact he is actually quite smart, he knew MJ wasn’t inviting him over as a date but rather to hang out as friends. As he was getting over the initial shock he realised that he’d have to tell Mr Stark he wasn’t going to be in the tower tomorrow night. Oh God the over-protective Avengers who love him.   
Once he got home he dropped his bag next to the lift and walked over to where Tony and Pepper were talking things over on the sofa.   
“Hey Mr Stark, is it ok if I go stay over at Ned’s tomorrow we’re going to see how many Star Wars movies we can watch in one night?” Tony nodded and waved his had and Peter left the couple to discuss whatever SI business thing they were discussing. He swung his way back to the lift and grabbed his backpack before swinging out the window and up to his bedroom window. 

Saturday evening couldn’t come fast enough and eventually Peter found himself grabbing his bag, shoving his phone into his pocket and making his way down to the main Avengers area.  
“Bye guys, I’m going to Ned’s right now! See you tomorrow afternoon maybe!” Peter stepped into the lift and F.R.I.D.A.Y took it down to the garage. He jumped out and began his walk to MJ’s, once he’d arrived it was just before 6 and he smiled, glad the Queens Traffic hadn’t made him late. He walked up to the door and knocked, smiling as he heard movement inside. MJ opened the door and smiled.   
“Hey Nerd.” MJ opened the door and let Peter in, “We’ll order pizza and watch whatever you want.” Peter smiled and held up his bag.   
“Where should this go?” MJ took his stuff and dropped it by the stairs, shrugged and continued to walk into the house.   
“We can deal with that later, don’t be nerdy or I’ll like send you back to Mr Stark or whatever.” Peter snickered and followed MJ into the kitchen where she chucked a menu at him. “What do you want?” Peter caught the menu before it hit his head.   
“Hawaiian, thanks.” MJ stared at him in shock.   
“You are so weird.” She opened her phone and made the order, “It says they’ll be here in like half an hour so we can just start watching something if you want?” Peter shrugged and MJ turned on the tv, opening up Netflix and starting up an episode of Criminal Minds. The two settled down next to each other on the sofa watching the show. 

Once the two had eaten their pizza, fries and ice cream MJ turned on the sofa and rested her feet on Peter’s lap. Peter panicked at the action, she was putting her legs on his lap, that’s what couples do. Did MJ think this was a date?  
“Calm down you idiot its just human contact.” MJ giggled and sat up grabbing his hand, “See…human contact.” Peter blushed and MJ leant back down, keeping their hands together, and turned her attention back to the tv. At the end of the next episode Peter had finally relaxed and turned so that his legs were now resting on on MJ’s stomach, and her legs on his. The girl smiled at him and he blushed again, hiding his face in a blanket to get rid of the embarrassment.   
“You’re cute when you blush, you know?” Peter poked an eye out from the blanket where MJ was laughing at him, “I’m serious.” MJ sat up and turned towards Peter, she lay her head on his lap and held his hand as he panicked yet again.   
“You seriously need to understand human contact.” Peter blushed and giggled slightly, intertwining his fingers with hers. “Nerd.”  
Peter looked down at MJ and smiled, he may be smart but he was useless at human things, but he thought this was the part where you were meant to kiss. Just the thought of kissing MJ made him blush once again and he awkwardly looked back to the tv.  
“Hey nerd,” MJ looked up at Peter and rested his hand on Peter’s jaw, turning it back to her slightly.   
“Yeah…” Peter’s voice cracked a little and MJ smirked, this boy was so nerdy sometimes. MJ sat up a little and leant closer to Peter, he sat up and blushed and leaned closer to MJ. MJ leant forwards even more and kissed Peter. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but Peter was sure it lasted forever in another universe, when the two pulled apart both their cheeks were red. “That was…” MJ shut Peter up with another kiss, which definitely lasted longer than the last one. 

Peter woke up and stretched, the events of last night came back to him and he smiled to himself. They hadn’t officially decided they were dating but he didn’t care, he’d made out with the girl he’s been crushing on for ages. He quickly got out of bed and checked himself in the mirror, even if he and MJ weren’t together he still wanted to look good. He was caught out of his daze by a knock on the door.  
“You awake?” Peter shouted back a response and MJ opened the door, “Nice pyjamas.” Peter looked down at his Ironman shirt over the hulk trouser way too big from him (they definitely weren’t stolen from bruce) . He blushed and MJ giggled before she grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the kitchen. “I hope you like waffles, my mum brought waffle mix the other day.” Peter nodded and sat on the counter as MJ began to prepare the mix   
“So Peter, now we’re like boyfriend and girlfriend do you want to like hold hands and shit at school?” Peter looked at MJ confused and she sighed before looking at the mix confused, “I know we like didn’t confirm it but I just kind of assumed we were. If you don’t want to be we don’t have t-“ MJ began to panic and Peter slid of the counter and grabbed her hands.  
“Its ok, I wanted to ask you but I was too scared.” Peter giggled a little before continuing to speak, “And we don’t have to hold hands and shit at school, I know you don’t like that kind of stuff.” MJ smiled and slipped her fingers between his and kissed him quickly.  
“Now come on we have to make breakfast.” 

Peter slipped out of the lift and stuck his web to the wall with some of his webs, he turned to the sofa where Natasha, Tony, Bucky and Pepper were watching some tv show. He swung over to the sofa and dropped himself between Tony and Natasha.   
“Morning Peter, how was Ned’s last night?”   
“It was good, we spent most of it watching movies and eating pizza.” Peter nodded as he spoke and looked up at the tv, trying to figure out what they were watching.   
“Really, that’s interesting because when I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y if you’d gotten there safe she said you weren’t there. In fact, she said you were at Mr and Mrs Jones’. Did you know they have a daughter called Michelle?” Tony looked over at the boy who blushed as Natasha, Pepper and Bucky all smirked in his direction. He pulled one of the blankets up onto his face and tried to hide as he spoke.   
“Really, interesting.” Natasha giggled and Peter hit her leg, pouting as the woman just laughed.  
“So Peter…how was the date?” Peter blushed even harder than he thought possible and hit Natasha in the leg again.   
“Natasha! It wasn’t a date!”  
“So you agree you weren’t at Ned’s place then. You were at a girl’s.”  
“Tony! I hate the Avengers you guys suck.” Peter stood up and went to walk over to the kitchen when Tony grabbed his arm.  
“So Pete, I don’t mean to embarrass you but I just want to make sure you understand what happens when a man and a woman who love each other very much decide t-“ Peter’s face went even more red than he’d thought possible and he clamped his hand over Tony’s mouth.   
“T-t-tony stop no ew!” The whole room erupted in giggles and Peter wanted the floor to swallow him up. “We didn’t do,” Peter shook his hands around, “that. We just watched tv, ate pizza and hung out. You’re all so gross.” Peter shook his head as he walked out the room and the remaining avengers in the room looked between them. 

“They totally kissed.”   
“Let up Tony, he’s probably still embarrassed.”  
“MJ totally kissed him first” Bucky spoke up for the first time and the group turned to him as he shrugged.   
“Oh yeah” The group nodded and Peter blushed in his seat at the kitchen island. Wanda walked in and smiled at the boy, using her powers to pour herself a bowl of lucky charms.  
“Hey Peter, how was your date last night?”


	2. Lila and Daisy play dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Daisy dress up which was mentioned in the Field Trip story

“Daisy wanna play dress up?” Daisy looked at the 7 year old in front of her, her lips pouted and hands fiddling with the hem of her t shirt.   
“Sure” Lila’s face lit up and she grabbed the woman’s hand before dragging her to the lift, she bounced up and down the entire time and when the doors opened she pulled her to the doors to the ‘secret playroom’. The wall to the gym was made of bulletproof one way glass so the kids could see their parents train, or in this case Daisy could play dress up while watching her super hot girlfriend workout in a sports bra. The opposite wall in the room was covered in drawings and pinned up paintings and pictures, a dollhouse was opposite the door and Daisy was sure it was the biggest one possible. Lila was pulling clothes out of a box next to the dollhouse and she picked one up. They were child sized but Lila didn’t seem too bothered and instead just held out a blue Elsa dress. 

“You can wear this one, its Elsa.” Daisy nodded and held the dress in front of her, it was definitely going to be too small but Lila just looked at her expectantly so she stepped into the dress. She was pleasantly surprised when she could slip her arms into it and only struggled strap it up at the back.   
“Pretty” Lila confirmed before pulling her own Belle dress on. “Now come on, we have to have a tea party because we’re princesses.” Daisy nodded and crouched down at the small table, the plastic crockery already set out for a tea party. After around half an hour Daisy and Lila had had a tea party, rescued their horses from the evil prince and were now looking after them in their personal magical forest. 

Natasha slumped against the wall and grabbed her bottle, taking a large drink from it before walking to the showers to quickly clean off and change before finding her girlfriend. Once she was done in the shower she shoved her stuff into her bag and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y where Daisy was. She frowned her eyebrows in confusion when it told her Daisy was in the playroom. She opened the door and almost closed the door at the sight of her girlfriend in an Elsa dress petting a toy horse. They hadn’t payed attention to the door opening so she quickly snapped a photo before knocking on the door.   
“Am I interrupting here?” Daisy just laughed and Lila spoke up excitedly.  
“We’re playing dress up! Wanna play Auntie Nat?” Lila smiled widely and held up her toy horse.  
“I’m really sorry Lila Bug I was going to go get some food, but if the princesses want to have a real tea party I’m sure there’s some cookies for them.” Natasha looked at Daisy who looked at Lila, who was clearly in charge here. 

“Yeah! The princesses are really hungry after looking after the horses in the magical forest, now they need to go get cookies!” Lila ran out the room into the lift and bounces excitedly on the balls of her feet. “Come on Auntie Nat! Come on Daisy!” Natasha helped Daisy get out of her dress before they joined Lila in the lift.   
Once they’d arrived at the Avenger’s main floor Lila sprinted over to the kitchen where Bucky was standing over a batch of cookies, Lila turned back to Daisy and Natasha and smiled.   
“Come on Daisy we have to get the cookies so we can go back to saving the horses in the magical forest.” Daisy nodded and continued walking towards the girl.  
“Come on then little munchkin.”  
Daisy lifted the girl onto the counter and stole a cookie from the plate Bucky was ‘guarding’ and handed it to the girl in front of her. Once they were done Lila jumped down from the counter and looked back up to Daisy.

“Come on Auntie Daisy we have to go look for other magic animals!” Lila ran over waving her hand behind her as she ran into the ‘cinema room’.


	3. MJ gets a 'job'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ gets her dream 'job'

Pepper walked out to the reception and smiled at the obviously nervous girl sitting in the waiting area.   
“Hi MJ, here’s your badge.” Pepper handed the badge to the girl, “It’s an intern badge but it’s also been coded to allow you onto the Avengers floors. So you can visit the training room here and the communal spaces without an Avenger escorting you through every door, although I think Peter already told F.R.I.D.A.Y to give you access.” MJ blushed at the comment, guessing the Avenger’s already knew about her and Peter, and took the badge from Pepper. The green badge glimmered in the light and she smiled, she never thought she’d be an intern to the most influential woman in business but here she was. 

“We better get going now.” Pepper led MJ over to the Avenger’s scanner, “You can use this entrance too. I know your badge is only Intern-Green, that’s the colour for higher level interns, but because you can access the Avenger’s floor you can use this entrance too. And if anyone asks its because you’re my intern. Today we’re just going to go over your job here and how you can help me. I won’t make you argue in the boardrooms with the angry straight white business men on your first day, don’t worry.” MJ snickered and the lift doors opened, the two stepped in before the doors quickly closed and they began to move up.   
“My office, and yours as well, are on floor 37, all the labs which aren’t intern labs are on the floor above it. That’s where you’ll find Jane, Darcy, Daisy and Fitzsimmons. Bruce and Peter hang out there sometimes but Tony has proper labs for them on the floor above that. The conference floor, which I know you’re familiar with, is below me and that’s where we have a lot of our meetings because Tony doesn’t want ‘potential threats’ to be able to find me. F.R.I.D.A.Y doesn’t give away locations of Avengers or ‘high class people’ to anyone who hasn’t been given permission. Tony’s a bit protective.” MJ laughed and stepped out of the lift, they had not reached floor 30. 

“I guess that’s where Peter gets it from, he always offers to walk me places when we’re not at school. Ned says it’s because he believes that if he can help someone and doesn’t then its his fault. Its sweet in theory but when you can’t go to the bathroom in public alone it gets a bit annoying.” Pepper sighed in a way which meant _Tony’s the same_ and the two laughed as they walked into a room with a sign on the door saying “Pepper Potts CEO”  
“So this is my office, and then there’s this room through here,” Pepper opened a door to the left of her desk to reveal a fully furnished office with a door leading to the main corridor they were previously on. “Which I’ve never used honestly, you can get to the corridor through that door if you don’t want to see me. Now, lets talk about this internship.” Pepper invited MJ to sit down next to her at her desk and flicked through a pile of papers. 

MJ finished looking over the list of safety measures of working at SI, it made sense with the literal Avenger’s having living quarters at the top of the building. She stood up to go give the signed documents to Pepper when the woman in question opened the door.   
“Oh are you done with those, I’ll go give them to Happy. I just came to tell you that your ‘allotted intern time’ is over so you can either stay and ask questions, go home, or go upstairs to see Peter. He’ll probably be in either his lab or with Fitzsimmons.” MJ nodded and picked up her bags.  
“Is it possible to get an interview with you for my school magazine?” MJ smiled as Pepper nodded excitedly and the two went through to her office. “Great, so first question. What do you think about feminism at SI?”

**Author's Note:**

> Really short I'm sorry, I'm going to try and work on some more but school has been getting difficult recently so it's been harder to make time 
> 
> don't forget I'm happy to take requests!


End file.
